


The Sun and the Sand

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year, Ray took him to the beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun and the Sand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nos4a2no9](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nos4a2no9).
  * Inspired by [Deserted](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1187) by Nos4a2no9. 



> Written anonymously for Nos4a2no9 on Valentine's Day 2008. A tiny coda to her story _Deserted_.

One year, Ray took him to the beach. Made all the arrangements, bought the tickets and packed their suitcases. It was the middle of a cold, snowy Canadian winter and Ray took him to the beach.

It was a new experience for Fraser. He'd never been to a beach like this, all fine white sand, green-blue water and heat. Ray bullied him into his swim trunks, slathered sunscreen on him and carried a huge beach umbrella out to a secluded spot, claiming it for the Dominion of Canada.

Fraser spent as much time as he could drowsing in the heat. When the warmth got to be too much, he threw himself into the blue crystal waters to cool off. They spent two short weeks there in the sun and the sand. Years later, Fraser would still remember that trip with fondness.

-fin-


End file.
